Merlin Season 6
by AsSeryMoon
Summary: The fate was planned but what happens when a person has the power to change the lines of destiny? And if Merlin stopped Arthur's prophecy from coming true, what's next in his destiny?


**Hello, everyone!**

 **This fiction is for those who were disappointed or disgusted by the end of season 5, for those who dream of a season 6 and for those who fantasize about a relation between Arthur and Merlin.**

 **So, I'm pleased to present the translation of a amazing French fiction : '** ** _Merlin Saison 6'_** **written by** ** _Mariko-8_** ** _._**

 **This first chapter represents the last episode of season 5 but revisited! This will be followed by thirteen others chapters/episodes of season 6 totally invented.**

 **Warning : Slash MxM : Merthur of course! SPOILERS of all seasons.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Merlin... for now... it's good to have dreams!**

 **My SUPER-BETA** **:** ** _NindroidDragonlord_** **. Thanks to her for her great work!**

 **I wishes you a good reading!**

* * *

 _ **The Diamond of the Day: Part Two**_

 _In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin._

 **.**

Merlin had just arrived at Camlann. From the summit where he was, he could see the battlefield and the hundreds of bodies which littered the muddy ground. His heart was beating fiercely and a gnawing fear grew up inside of him.

 _Arthur._

He had to find him and pray that he was not already dead. He had regained his magic, but in doing so he had used a lot of precious time. Had he returned in time to save him? Looking for his king among the knights, he finally saw him in the heat of battle. It was such a relief to see him alive that he shed a tear of joy.

The Saxons began approaching the king in swarms and Merlin didn't even hesitate to use his magic. Without any artifice, without disguise, just by being himself. He made flashes of lightning in the sky beat down on enemies of Camelot.

Arthur watched with surprise as waves of opponents fell to the ground as if by magic. Who could have done something like that? Observing his surroundings, he saw a figure standing at the top of the hill, but he could not discern who it was.

"Emrys!" Morgana shouted far off.

Arthur saw her to cast a spell at the wizard who blocked and responded with a flash of lightning. The young woman stopped his attack with a magic shield, but roared again:

"You're going to pay for this, Emrys!"

She raised her eyes to the heavens and Arthur saw a white dragon flying towards them. The King didn't know how to react to it and even if he had known, he didn't have time. A man's voice at the top of the hill suddenly shouted in a language he didn't know. At the end of his speech the dragon stopped suddenly and spun around in the area, spitting a trail of flames on a large group of Saxons.

"Aithusa!" Morgana shouted. "How ... how is this possible?"

Taking advantage of her surprise, the sorcerer threw a last bolt of lightning at the witch, who collapsed with a cry of pain. Arthur ran over and knelt next her. She was still breathing, but the injury she received had to have been extremely painful.

"Morgana!" A man's voice yelled from behind. A knot formed in Arthur's throat as he recognized the voice. He turned around and found himself face to face with Mordred.

"You killed her!" The former knight screeched, looking from Morgana to the kneeling king. He jumped forward with his sword.

Arthur drew his blade and successfully warded off the attack. "Mordred!"

"You killed her! Why do you persist in killing everyone I love?!"

"Mordred calm down!" The king cried, trying to fight off the attacks.

In a blind rage, the druid managed to knock the sword from the king's hands before raising his own sword and bringing it down on the object of his hatred.

The sound of the blade sinking into ribs resounded in the silence that had suddenly fallen. But no one could have expected the sight that befell their eyes.

Arthur's knights had run up as soon as they had seen their king in danger, but they froze when they saw the sight a few meters away from them.

Mordred had not expected this sudden turn of events as he drew his sword out. The druid took a step back.

"Merlin?" He whispered.

The young wizard had taken the blade intended for his king. He put a hand on his wound. The pain took his breath away and it wasn't long before he fell to his knees.

Morgana's eyes fluttered open and she began to cough and spit blood. Mordred rushed over to her upon hearing her awake. Arthur paid them no heed, his eyes fixed on Merlin who was dropping slowly to the ground. He reacted just time to reach out and to receive his friend's body in his arms before he collapsed on the ground.

Mordred fled, taking Morgana with him while the knights of Camelot ran after him. Their former comrade-in-arms and ex-friend used his magic to push them away, sending them all crashing behind him.

"Merlin!" The king shouted, holding his friend's face in his hands.

The young man moaned in pain when Arthur leaned him against his knees. Arthur lifted Merlin's hand off of the wound and saw it was already stained with blood. He had seen enough wounds in his life to know that this one was particularly serious.

"Gaius!" He shouted. "Gaius!"

"Arthur ..." The wounded man murmured.

"Shh, Merlin … don't talk ..."

The warlock knew he was going to die, but he didn't care. He had managed to prevent Arthur from dying at Camlann. The prophecy had failed. He smiled at that, but the pain reminded him that he too was mortal.

"Arthur ... you're ... not hurt?"

"No, Merlin ... Why ... Why did you do that?"

"Mordred ... was going to kill you …"

He was having difficulty breathing and was shaking from of the pain. Leon came running up with Gaius, Guinevere following close behind.

"Oh my God! Merlin!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What happened?" The physicist asked, kneeling down before his wounded ward.

"He protected me and was hurt in my place" The King explained. "Gaius, tell me you can save him."

Gaius analyzed Merlin's wound, poking and prodding at several areas. It was several minutes before he understood the gravity of the situation.

"Gaius?" Arthur inquired. "Why don't you do anything?"

"Because I can't do anything, Sire."

"What do you mean 'you can't do anything'? There must be something to do, Gaius!"

"The sword was enchanted by a powerful magic, Sire. A fragment of the sword resides inside him and is traveling inescapably towards his heart."

Arthur watched his friend suffering in his arms because of him. Merlin had always been there for him, even on this day, when he believed that Merlin had abandoned him, he was there.

"You were there ..." The king murmured.

"I've always ... been there…Sire." The young wizard replied.

"That night ... this dream ..."

"It was me ..."

Arthur shook his head. "How?"

Merlin tried to sit up but the pain dissuaded him from completing the action.

"Arthur ... I'm probably going die ... but before that ... I have a confession to make …"

"No, Merlin! You're not going to die. Gaius, there must be a way to save him. Tell me what it is."

"Aside from the magic-," the elder began.

"Arthur no…please, listen to me." Merlin muttered.

"Druids?" The king asked.

Gaius shook his head. "No, Sire, they don't have the knowledge for such a practice."

"What of the sorcerer you had presented me…Emrys! Morgan called him earlier, he helped us. He could..."

A tear slipped down Gaius' cheek as he shook his head sadly. "Maybe he could have helped us Sire…maybe he was the only one powerful enough to save Merlin."

"So what? We'd better catch this sorcerer. I'm sure if I asked him he-"

"No, Arthur." Gaius murmured.

"But why?" Guinevere asked. She approached her friend with tears in her eyes.

Merlin turned his face away from Arthur's chest, spitting blood before fainting in his king's arms. "Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur yelled, shaking him. "Gaius I don't understand what's going on, but if there is a way you need to tell me now!"

"No sorcerer could help him. The blade that was used to hurt him was forged by a dragon's breath - only the Sidhe could save him, Sire."

"Sidhe? What is that?"

"Powerful, ancient creatures, even more so than the dragons. They might be the only ones able to save Merlin."

"Where can I find them?"

Gaius didn't answer and exchanged a look with Guinevere and the King before answering, "At the Lake of Avalon, Sire."

"Avalon?" Arthur repeated, "That is at least two and a half days from here. How long does he have?"

Gaius shook his head. "No more than two days, maybe, but-"

"Okay, I'm leaving right now." He stood up, carrying Merlin's body in his arms and walking between his knights.

"Let us help you, Sire." Leon offered.

"Merlin's our friend too." Gwaine said.

"And you can't do this alone." Percival added.

Arthur watched his most loyal men swear to follow him and he just nodded, his heart too full for words.

A horse was brought to him with supplies and he sat himself on the saddle with Merlin in his arms, perfectly propped up against him. He guided his horse over to Gaius.

"How do I find the Sidhe once I'm there?"

"Get in the lake with Merlin and call them - they'll hear you."

"And if they don't come?" Arthur asked.

"It's to be hoped that they come Sire. It's our only chance to save him."

Arthur nodded and put his horse into a gallop, leaving the old man to silently weep.

"Don't worry Gaius, Arthur will save him," Guinevere said, a comforting hand on the apothecary's shoulder.

 **.**

The journey to Avalon was quiet; nobody spoke. None of the Knights had the heart to speak and Arthur had only one thing in his mind: save Merlin.

They had ridden all day before stopping at nightfall in a small clearing near a brook. "Let's stop for the night. We'll leave at dawn." The king ordered.

Percival came over to help and took Merlin from the king's arms and put him on a mat Gwaine had spread near the fire. Leon tended the fire and Arthur prepared their meager supplies. None of the knights really had the urge to eat, though. Arthur took care to wake Merlin to make him to eat and regain strength.

The warlock was more pale than normal, and he awoke with difficulty. He screamed in pain, grabbing Arthur's shoulder with his hand. Not knowing what to do to ease his pain, the king could only watch his friend suffer.

"Where...where are we?" The raven-haired man asked.

"We're going to Avalon," Arthur replied, presenting him with a spoonful of stew.

"Avalon?" Merlin inquired, completely ignoring the food.

"To find someone who can heal you," Arthur said. "Now stop asking questions and swallow this... you have to have strength."

"Who...who could help me if Gaius cannot?"

"Magic," Arthur replied. "Creatures that would have the power to heal you."

Merlin couldn't believe it. Would he really use magic to save him? He seemed so self-confident, with no doubts. Yet it was with great hesitation that he has chosen to save Mordred or his father. He was assailed by doubt to save Guinevere from her enchantment. But this time, he seemed so sure of what he was doing.

"You would be willing to use magic to help me?" Merlin couldn't help asking.

"If it saves your life, yes," he admitted to him. "I'm not going to stand here and wait and watch you die in my place."

Merlin accepted the food Arthur gave him and swallowed the stew, albeit with difficulty. Swallowing it was too painful and he had to refuse the next spoonful.

"Merlin, you're going to need sustenance if-"

"I can't eat any more Arthur."

He nodded and turned to Gwaine to ask him for his water. The knight hurried to give it to him so Merlin could hydrate. But once again Merlin couldn't manage to swallow and ended up spitting out everything.

Arthur put a hand on the warlock's chest to calm his coughing fit and help him recover. Water and blood escaped his lips. Not knowing what to do, the king could only help him recover and spit to help him avoid suffocating on his own blood, before watching him fainting again.

"You should let him rest," Leon murmured as he approached them, a blanket in hand. He covered Merlin with it and stood up. "You should rest too Sire, we'll look after Merlin."

"On a rotating basis," Percival added.

Gwaine nodded in agreement, but Arthur refused.

"He threw himself between a sword and me without any hesitation," he murmured.

Leon nodded. "He is a loyal and courageous man."

"Probably the bravest of us all," Percival added.

Arthur knew their words were true. He had always considered Merlin the most faithful of his subjects. He had been always there for him and now he had saved his life. He couldn't believe he had ever doubted him.

"It's because of me that he's hurt, so it's my job to take care of him."

None of the knights contradicted their king. They all knew of his affection for the young man. So they settled down against trees and dozed off. Arthur sat at Merlin's bedside all night. He panicked when he saw him spit blood again, still unconscious. He tried unsuccessfully to give him a drink. He sighed and wiped the sweat on his brow.

It could've been me. It should've been me. That's what he kept repeating to himself. He wiped the blood on his lips and muttered more to himself than to his friend. "Come on Merlin, hang on…"

The sounds of twigs cracking caused Arthur to stand, sword in hand. "Wake up," the king growled to his knights. They jumped and imitated their king when they saw him on his guard. "I heard a sound," Arthur whispered.

"We'll go check it out," Percival volunteered.

"What about Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I'll stay with him," Gwaine proposed. "Go on ahead."

The three knights wandered off while Gwaine took a seat next to his friend. He looked at him for a moment before squatting close to him. Blood still stained the corners of his lips and Gwaine wiped it for him while he murmured softly, "What did you try to find you little warlock? Why did you leave if you were only going to sacrifice yourself? What'd you find in that cave?"

He sighed into the thick silence and stood up when he heard a noise.

"Hello Gwaine."

Mordred stood before him.

"Mordred! You traitor!" The knight shouted so loudly that Merlin woke up. He opened his eyes just in time to see his friend being thrown against a tree and lose consciousness.

"Gwaine ..." He whispered. He tried to sit up and join the knight, but Mordred intervened.

"Look at you Merlin. You are so blind about Arthur. You interfered...again. You keep interfering with the plans of Morgana, but this time will be the last."

The young wizard tried to sit up again, but the pain left him gasping on the ground. He tried to crawl over to Gwaine, but Mordred stopped him and lifted him with magic before slamming him against a tree.

"Enjoy your last seconds to live Merlin ... before you die. But don't worry, your king will join you soon."

The druid's eyes turned gold and pressure around Merlin's neck caused him to stop breathing. He tried to break free, but his vision was already becoming blurred.

A scream of rage was heard behind the former knight and Merlin fell the ground again. His wound flared with pain, but he still found the strength to look up. Arthur, Leon and Percival had returned to the camp and Arthur had entered into a wild fight against the young druid. The king was undoubtedly a better swordsman than Mordred, who, upon realizing this, used his magic to inflict to the three knights with the same treatment used against Gwaine. Mordred walked over to Arthur and raised his sword over the king's head.

"You are going to die now, Arthur Pendragon!"

The king was struggling to remain conscious and his vision was blurred, but he still managed to locate his sword and block Mordred's deadly attack. Then suddenly the young druid was thrown up in the air exactly as Arthur and his knights had been.

Arthur stood up and looked around him to find the sorcerer who had done this. Was it Emrys? But there was nobody there, just Merlin who had crawled over to Arthur, a trail of blood leading away from him. His hand was raised at up in the air.

"Merlin?" The King murmured.

The young wizard suddenly screamed in pain and began to writhe on the ground, one hand on his side. Arthur rushed to his side, leaving his weapon on the ground. He put him on the back, holding him in his arms.

"Merlin!"

"I ... I think it's too late now." The young man murmured.

"What are you talk-Merlin?"

The raven-haired servant raised his hand to put it on the king's shoulder. Percival was tending Gwaine and Leon looked urgently for Mordred, only to find the young druid had disappeared. Leon returned to his king's side only to see the desperate situation before him.

"It's too late...I feel the blade...it-it tears me up inside!" He almost shouted the end of his sentence, still writhing in pain.

"Merlin! Hang on!" Arthur was not going to have his friend dying in front of him. He turned to Leon and asked frantically, "How much time 'til we get to Avalon?"

"Half a day Sire. But Merlin won't be able to last that long."

Arthur began to stand up, Merlin in his arms, but was forced to lay him back to the ground when he screamed out in pain. "No, no, Merlin...Come on, hang on." He tried again to lift him, but another scream of pain dissuaded him. "Come on, make a last effort."

"I...I can't...It...It hurts."

"I know Merlin. I know."

"I-I'm cold."

Arthur took off his cape to cover his friend's body. "We're going rest an hour, then we'll be off again."

"Arthur ... I can't go on...another hour." His lips was blue and he had more and more trouble just trying to breath. "I feel the blade fragment moving-"

The pain cut him off from his explanation, but proved his point. He spluttered blood onto his lips as a bad coughing fit racked him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "Merlin no!" He squeezed Merlin's cold hand and looked around in search of anyone who could help him. "Leon…" He whispered. "Percival…"

But none of the knights could help. Gwaine awoke and saw his king squeeze his friend's body in his arms. The blond had wet eyes and trembling lips.

"Arthur," his servant whispered, his hand squeezing back. "You're a great king, and you know how to show kindness and goodness..."

The blond shook his head, unable to hear more. "Merlin...stop ..."

"Arthur, please, listen to me..."

The king shook his head again and a tear ran down his cheek. "You know I never listen to you."

"Please, just this one time."

Arthur choked down a sob. "I don't want to hear you say goodbye."

"I like you Arthur...you're the best friend I've ever had and a great king to boot." The young wizard muttered, his heart heavy seeing the tears coming out of his king's eyes. He wiped the blond's tears with his fingers and murmured. "Didn't you tell me once that 'no man is worth your tears.'"

"I, I don't cry," Arthur tried to joke. "Just a bug in my eye, that's all."

Merlin smiled at him before coughing again. "Just always follow your heart Arthur, it's good and right."

"Merlin...please," Arthur begged. "I...I forbid you to die."

Merlin chuckled. "You know sire, I was never one to follow orders."

"For once in your life, just do it ..."

Merlin's smile faded with a fresh wave of pain. "I wish I could, sire." He shook all over and his breath came in short gasps. None of the knights had moved, seeming not to breathe in the mournful sorrow that had settled over the clearing.

"I've always believed that you'll be with me all of my life, following me and advising me as you've always done."

Merlin put his fingers in Arthur's blond hair and stroked it slowly. "I'm scared."

Arthur nodded, laughing without joy. "I knew you were a coward Merlin, but..."

The injured man laughed and shook his head. "Not to die, no. I'm afraid to leave you alone - you'll be lost without me."

Arthur laughed at the joke, but tears streamed down his cheeks, showing all of the sadness he felt. "The worst servant of the five kingdoms."

Merlin managed a half-smile and a cough before his hand fell limply to the ground. A soft sigh passed through the dry, cracked lips.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Arthur screamed. The cold form in his arms made no reply. "Merlin wake up! You're right - I'm lost without you...I need you...don't leave me..."

He shook the dead body of his servant before tightening him in his arms, mourning the death of his best friend. He buried his face in Merlin's neck and openly wept. He was so used to having Merlin by his side that the very idea that Merlin wouldn't be returning with him to Camelot was unbearable.

He cried out all his rage and anger under the saddened gaze of his knights. Big tears rolled down Gwaine's cheeks, Leon's eyes were bright and shiny, and Percival looked on sadly at the heartbreaking scene in front of him. Merlin was a friend to them all, and seeing their king like that, so pained and sad, moved something deep within them.

They didn't move for a long time. Eventually Leon took the first step and approached his king. "Sire, we should-"

"Leave me alone!" The grieving king ordered.

"We shouldn't be here Your Highness, the Saxons are-" Percival tried.

"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

Leon and Percival exchanged glances before walking over to help Gwaine. The normally witty knight was bruised and probably had several broken ribs.

"We should find a place to sleep and take care of Gwaine," Percival murmured to Leon.

"But we can't leave the King here," Leon said.

The three men exchanged glances and Percival added, "I'll bring Gwaine with me and try to find the nearest village. As soon as I get him to safety, I'll send a message to Camelot and I'll get back to you."

Leon nodded and his friend struck him on the shoulder to encourage him.

 **.**

Many hours passed and Arthur still hadn't moved. He kept his friend in his arms and hadn't spoken a word. Leon didn't try anything, he shared the pain of his sovereign, but he knew that nothing that he said or did would give peace of mind to his King. It was now morning and rain fell upon the Broceliande forest.

Arthur had stopped crying long ago, but he kept Merlin's body in his arms and stroked his cheek with his hand. Merlin had become so cold and pale. The king didn't believe he was dead and that he would never hear his voice or see him smile back at him. Merlin had changed his life. He owed him so much and had never taken the time to thank him.

Night had begun to fall when Percival came back. The young man was accompanied by Gaius, Guinevere and several other knights of Camelot. Leon stood up and bowed to the queen.

She brought a hand to his lips at the sight of her husband mourning the death of his friend. Gaius began to cry, quickly consoled by Guinevere. He had broken his promise to Hunith to keep her son safe and sound.

"My queen," Leon eventually murmured.

She looked at him and dried her tears. "How - how long has he been like this?" She asked.

Leon exchanged a look with Percival. "Since last night, Your Majesty."

"That's why I asked you to come here," Percival explained. "He refuses to let us approach him."

"But maybe you, you can," Leon added.

Guinevere nodded and approached her husband.

"Arthur?" She whispered.

But the King didn't answer. He just looked at the pale face of his servant.

"I'll miss him a lot too," She continued.

Arthur closed his eyes at her words and let the tears flow again. Nobody could understand. He loved Guinevere...but he couldn't continue to live without Merlin. He was the mainstay of his life. Even when Guinevere had betrayed him, Merlin had always been there. He had never betrayed him, and Arthur had never doubted his loyalty. He was the only person in the world that he trusted with his life without hesitation. He had more confidence in Merlin than anyone else. Not even Guinevere held that kind of assurance with him.

He knew how to restore his faith and help him make the right choices. His advice was always valuable and wise. Oh God! How many times had he relied on him for wise words and encouragement? Merlin was his subject who had more faith in him than Arthur did in himself.

"Arthur, we should go home. We'll give Merlin a nice funeral and-"

Arthur put up his hand to stop her.

"Let me alone."

Guinevere couldn't believe it. She knew Arthur cared deeply about Merlin, but to interrupt and refuse her…

"Arthur you can't stay here indefinitely and-"

"I said," he began, voice deep and cold, "Leave me alone."

Guinevere stood up and rejoined the knights.

"He refused to listen to me as well."

"The death of Merlin has devastated him," Leon murmured. "What can we do?"

The queen shook her head, not knowing the answer. She turned to glance behind her at Arthur, but noticed something shimmering in the distance, behind the trees. It was a white unicorn with a beautiful ivory horn. It walked up to Arthur, who looked up for the first time since Merlin's death.

"You," he whispered, his dull eyes reflecting the glowing brilliance of the creature in front of him.

The unicorn shook her mane and leaned her head on the lifeless body of Merlin. A noise in the water caught Arthur's attention and small drops of water rose from the surface of the river.

" _Merlin…_ " a woman's voice whispered on the wind.

Arthur looked at the floating drops with surprise. The water came over to Merlin and recovered his body entirely. The wound in his side knitted back together and the blood cleared away from his skin. The unicorn just leaned her snout over him.

"What-"

" _Don't cry King Arthur. We take care to cure Merlin. Others are on the way._ "

Others? The blond thought. What others? What was that thing? A huge gust of wind suddenly blew through the trees and a huge form crossed the sky above their heads.

"Dragon!" Leon cried.

Arthur recognized this dragon. It was the one that had attacked Camelot. He thought that it was dead, that he had killed it. What was it doing here? The creature alighted on the ground in front of them. Arthur looked on, amazed.

" _Do not worry Arthur, the Great Dragon is your ally._ "

"My...ally" He repeated incredulously.

" _Oh, Merlin,_ " whispered a deep, gravelly voice. The sound paralyzed Arthur.

Was it the dragon who had just spoken? How could he? And had he just spoken Merlin's name? He didn't understand anything and he figured for a moment he had gone insane. Maybe he was dreaming and Merlin would wake him soon shouting "Rise and shine!" as usual.

But that couldn't be, for he could see in the distance a group of druids approach the clearing. Each of them held a lighted candle and was murmuring softly in a language he didn't understand.

" _Everything will be fine, Arthur,_ " the woman's voice whispered again. " _We are going to save Merlin._ "

Hundreds of small blue lights appeared out of no where and came towards Merlin's body. As they neared he could see that they were small, blue-skinned winged creatures. They settled on Merlin and murmured in the same language as the Druids. Arthur didn't understand, but he would ask questions later. All he cared about was that Merlin would return to him.

The Great Dragon bowed his head over the duo laying on the forest floor. Arthur looked for his sword before remembering he dropped it long ago. His knights moved, but the water drops intervened.

" _No harm will come to the king. Have no fear – they have all united for Merlin's sake._ "

"Merlin?" Guinevere asked.

" _You will all understand in due time_ ," the woman's voice whispered.

Arthur sat dumbfounded at the gathering of magical creatures and beings all around him. They had gathered to this place to save Merlin, not to destroy or inflict pain upon anybody. All he had ever seen in his short life was the destructive nature of magic, used to the point of corruption. Never had he seen it in this form, this peaceful ensemble of purity that was bringing his Merlin back to him. Arthur felt he understood a little more. Magic wasn't inherently evil. What it was used for could sway people to believe it was either good or bad. But bringing Merlin back wasn't an evil act. Indeed, it was the most selfless act of good he had ever seen.

After several minutes, Merlin's color slowly returned and he blinked his eyes open. He cried out suddenly when the piece of the broken blade in his side went out of his body and was carried away by the water droplets. The raven sat up slowly, helped by Arthur, who could hardly believe his eyes.

"Arthur?" he whispered, voice hoarse.

And without further ado the King hugged him as strongly as he could. "Merlin! You're alive! I thought I'd lost you forever."

Merlin didn't know what was happening, but he knew a lot had transpired.

" _Merlin,_ " The Great Dragon murmured.

The young wizard turned around and saw the gathering of magical beings that huddled around him. He got up with difficulty, the pain in his ribs still present, but with Arthur's help he could stand.

"Kilgharrah." The young wizard responded.

"What does all this mean?" Arthur inquired. "You are the dragon who attacked Camelot and caused the death of many honest people. I thought I killed you."

Merlin didn't know what to say. He stared at Kilgharrah, who bowed his head as he approached Arthur.

" _Just like your father who killed all of my family and massacred the magical and violated the Old Religion and those who possessed her, young King._ "

Arthur didn't know what to say; it was true his father had committed a lot of crimes. But why was the dragon still alive when Merlin had assured him he had killed him! If he had not died, what had happened that day?

" _You have many questions to ask, King Arthur, and it's time for you to know the whole truth._ "

"What truth are you talking about?" he asked, growing more wary by the second.

" _The reason we have all gathered: Druids, unicorns, Sidhe, Vilias, the Great Dragon and all the others_." The women's voice drifted through the clearing. " _Why we came forth and saved your servant._ "

Merlin looked down at Arthur's quizzical look.

"I-" the young man began. He exchanged a hesitant look with Gaius who nodded. Merlin took a deep breath before whispering, "I have magic, Arthur. I am Emrys."

Arthur looked at him in utter disbelief. He could not believe it. Merlin, a sorcerer? All his life he had been told that magic was dark and made people turn evil. Arthur shook his head. No, that was just another lie his father had fed him until he was to engorged to see the truth. He had seen good magic; good magic had brought Merlin back to life. How could he have kept the truth from Arthur all this time? How had magic resided within his servant and he had never noticed?

"Why are you saying this? It…it doesn't make sense-"

"The sorcerer on the hill in Camlann...it was me. I pushed away the Saxons, I pushed away Morgana and the dragon. I swear Arthur I only used my magic for you, only for good, I promise…please Arthur, only for you."

Arthur stepped back, lost in thought.

"It's not..." Merlin reached out as if to touch him. "Look at this." His eyes shone gold and a flame appeared in the palm of his hand.

Arthur stepped back just a little more, wide-eyed. "You lied to me? All this time, you lied to me? I...I trusted you, more than anyone else and all this time you were-" He stepped back, becoming more and more disoriented, but the Great Dragon's voice was heard again.

" _Long ago, fate predicted a good and just king would unite the lands of Albion and restore magic to the land. You are the wise and just King the prophecy has predicted, but to complete your destiny you needed the help of Merlin. All these years, he has advised you and protected you from danger. He has helped you, your Queen, your father and even your people_."

Arthur had a hard time believing all this. He cast a glance at the druids and magical creatures that had gathered.

" _Merlin is the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth,_ " the Vilia added.

"Merlin?" Arthur spluttered.

" _Yes, Merlin,_ " the Great Dragon answered. " _You can't imagine the number of times the young wizard risked his life to save you._ "

" _Will you let me show you?"_ The Vilia inquired, approaching him.

Arthur took a step back before reconsidering and agreeing to be shown. The Vilia approached him and touched his forehead, his magic traveling into the King's mind, showing him all that had happened.

The first image he saw was his first meeting with Merlin. The moment seemed like so long ago. He almost felt that it was a different him. And yet seeing the first smile Merlin had ever given him made him smile in turn. Merlin had not changed during all these years he had known him. That's when he saw the first meeting of Merlin with the dragon, the knight Valiant, the epidemic, the poisoned cup and the role Merlin played even if he was at death's door. Fighting the Griffin with the help of Lancelot, who had learned Merlin's secret after. All the times Merlin had saved his life, all the sacrifices he had made. He saw them. Freya, the lie he might have told him to stop him from killing his father when he learned his role in the death of his mother.

Then he saw the release of the Dragon. The utter sadness he saw in Merlin when he realized all the deaths he had caused and their quest to find Balinor the...Merlin's father? By the gods, Merlin had become the last dragonlord? How heartbreaking for Merlin to have known his father for only a few hours before he was taken from him.

Then he saw all the times Merlin intervened with Morgana and her dark plans. Each time, Merlin had been there to save him. He even tried to save his father's life after all the grief he'd caused to magickind. He saw him save Guinevere in this ridiculous old witch costume. Then there was Merlin's rightful distrust towards Mordred.

He'd always believed if he got through something, it was because of his own means. Merlin had always been there. He had protected him right to the end.

Seeing all this made him break down and weep again. He owed so much to Merlin, so much more than he ever realized.

The Vilia stepped back, leaving Arthur to drop to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

"All these years...all that you've done…" He looked up to his friend and took his hand in his. Embarrassed, Merlin laughed.

"Do I understand you'll give me a day off?"

Arthur laughed too, wiping his tears. He stood up and suddenly lifted both hands, pulling Merlin to him. It was the kind of embrace they had never shared before. Arthur's strong grip reminded the young wizard of his recent injury.

"Ah, ouch! Arthur you'll break a rib if you continue like this!"

The King released him and squeezed his shoulders. He looked around and saw all the druids and the magical creatures who had gathered.

"From today on," the King began "You will no longer have to hide or be afraid of being hunted again. I can't trust magic yet…but in kindness I can repay you. And you gave me proof that you are benevolent creatures."

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered.

"There are some things thar will have to be changed later," he explained, putting a hand on the shoulder of his friend.

Merlin smiled at him and looped his arm around the king's shoulders.

 **.**

Merlin was standing in front of the doors to the throne room, dressed in crimson red robes with the Pendragon insignia embroidered on the back. He was nervous and trying to calm his breathing when Gaius approached him from behind.

"You sound like a pregnant woman running up stairs," the physician commented.

Merlin cried out and turned around to face his mentor.

"You scared me," Merlin exhaled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, no Merlin. I already thought I lost you. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it again."

Merlin sighed and smiled to him.

"Come on, tell me, what are you so worried about? You're finally getting what you deserve! You fought to restore magic in the kingdom and you finally got your wish."

"Yes I know Gaius, but...I've dreamed about this moment for so long and I feel like I'll wake up any second now or-or that this is a joke, a silly joke and I'm going to be burnt at the stake."

"Calm down Merlin, calm down!" Gaius put his hands on the shoulders of his ward and looked into his eyes. "You will finally be recognized for what you are Merlin. Arthur will name you as the official Court Sorcerer of Camelot. You will not have to hide anymore and you can finally be yourself."

Merlin nodded, sighing. "I have to show my true face with my magic now. I'm excited, but also kinda scared. I always thought it would be easier if I was myself, but...now if I fail...if-"

"Stop dithering Merlin, for the sake of all the magic gathered for the sole purpose of saving your life!"

"Yeah, well, just let me have my doubts when so many people are out there waiting for me!"

The doors opened and Leon bowed his head. "It's your turn Merl-Court Sorcerer," said the knight.

Merlin looked at Gaius and took a deep breath before entering in the throne room. Arthur and Guinevere were waiting him at the front of the room. The young woman was sitting on her throne while Arthur was standing next to her, eyes fixed on the raven. The warlock gulped and walked down the aisle between the knights and nobles to stop in front of Arthur and bow.

"People of Camelot," Arthur began loudly. "I am pleased and honored to announce that the Decree concerning the prohibition of magic has been revised. If a person chooses to practice magic with noble intentions, then they will not be hunted nor persecuted. But people who use it for evil, like Morgana, will be considered enemies of Camelot and they will be executed. Not because they have magic, but because they have decided to use it for the wrong purposes."

Whispers were heard in the assembly before Arthur raised his hand and continued. "And so, today, I have decided to appoint an official Court Sorcerer to protect the kingdom from magical threats that wish to do harm unto Camelot."

He signaled to Merlin to kneel on the steps below him. Merlin obeyed, heart pounding and eyes full of excitement.

"Do you, Merlin Emrys, promise to uphold the values and traditions of Camelot as you fulfill the duties of Court Sorcerer, protecting this kingdom with your life from threats both magical and non-magical?

"I promise," Merlin said, grinning from ear to ear.

Arthur motioned for him to stand up. The king walked down the steps to stand at Merlin's side. They faced the audience together, the king and the sorcerer, equals.

"I hereby decree Merlin to be the official Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Everyone who has problems related to magic will have to go through him. He will also serve as my personal counselor and I expect everyone to treat him with the respect and honor he deserves. Because the fact that I'm still alive today ..."

He turned to Merlin, eyes swirling with emotion and gratitude, and knelt before the warlock.

"Is only thanks to this man."

The whole ensemble, including Guinevere, imitated their king, bowing to the new Magician of Camelot. Merlin couldn't believe it. That's when the clear and powerful voice of Percival rang out.

"Long live the Magician Merlin!"

"Long live the Magician Merlin!" The crowd yelled in unison.

It brought tears to Merlin's eyes. He stared at Arthur, still on one knee in front of him, and heard him whisper, "Long live the Magician Merlin."

Arthur stood up and announced that the feast would now commence. He stood next to his former servant, who was trying to hide his blushing cheeks from all of the attention.

"So, Merlin? How does it feel to be honored and praised by a crowd?"

The young man smiled while watching people head to the feast. "Um, I've got to say that I was starting to really enjoy it! I understand how you became so arrogant!"

"I'm not-" Arthur laughed before hitting his friend's head. "I'm not arrogant!"

"Ouch! Of course you are and you don't have the right to hit me anymore; I am Court Sorcerer now!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the neck and started rubbing his hair with gusto.

"Ouch! Ouch! Arthur stop!"

"I'm King, Merlin, I can do what I please!" He freed the warlock from his grip, who then ran a hand over his aching head.

"That's what I said! Arrogant!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You'd better be a better Court Sorcerer than you were a servant!"

"Oh come on Arthur, you must admit that you'll miss me!"

"Definitely not, you're always late, undisciplined and...rude."

"May I offer you a cup, Sire?" Arthur startled and turned around to face to George, a tray in hand with a cup of wine on it.

"Uh George, but ... what are you doing here?"

"As your former servant has become the official Court Sorcerer, sire, it was decided that the privilege of being your manservant would be granted to me as I am the best in my field at what I do."

Merlin was trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile as Arthur's face froze. He turned to look at the raven, a desperate plea of help written all over his face.

Merlin leaned over and whispered to him, "I told you Sire, you'll miss me!"

Then he took the cup on the tray meant for Arthur and joined his friends, who embraced him one by one. Gwaine teased him fondly and Percival thankfully failed at trying to break several of his ribs within the crushing bear hug he received.

As Arthur watched him from a distance, Guinevere approached him.

"You care so much about him Arthur. You were so devastated when you thought you had lost him. Why don't you tell him how much he means to you?"

"Oh, he knows Guinevere. The place I offered him among the Royal Court is proof."

"Maybe," she consented, "but you should tell him. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Arthur stood abashed in the face of this statement. His wife was probably right, but so many things had changed between him and Merlin. He just wanted to have things how they were before Camlann. He just wanted to keep his idiot, Merlin.

"I have a question, though," Guinevere continued. "Would you really have given up everything up if Merlin had not returned?"

But the king couldn't answer that question, because he did not know the response.

 **.**

"NO!" Morgana yelled, sitting up in her bed.

She was hurt, but alive, and she was sure what she had seen was happening right now. Emrys, or Merlin, had won this battle, but not the war. She would avenge him and make him pay for the place he had stolen from her. She would get revenge on Emrys and find a way to kill him.

"Mordred!" She shouted.

The young druid came into his room and approached her, kneeling. "Yes, my Queen?"

"I want Merlin's head on a pike!"

Mordred smiled. "We'll kill him, Morgana. I have a plan."

 **.**

 _Merlin_

* * *

 **End of the episode 13 of season 5! So, What did you think?**

 **Reviews don't bite (well, normally!) and that might make, author and translator, happy!**


End file.
